Mavis' unexpected visitor
by Perfectionmasterx
Summary: This tells the story of after hotel Transylvania (Kind of like a sequel), when Mavis brings a new guest to the hotel, but not everyone is pleased. Does not contain much graphic stuff, but may in future, so it is rated T.
1. The worried couple

The moon reluctantly arose from the surrounding hills, as The sun set down for a well earned rest. Slowly and relaxingly, all the monsters at the hotel were beginning to awake from their mid-day slumber. Everyone except Mavis...

Through the day, she constantly complained to stomach cramps, which worried dracula beyond belief.

"Vhat if something happens to my little mouse?"  
He paced backwards and forwards outside her door. He didn't want to disturb her, incase she was still restless. His mind was surrounded by the thought of losing both his daughter and wife. How could he live with himself?

"She will be fine Drac! It will probably be a bug" Frank attempted to encourage his friend.  
Everyone was gathered around the door. It was like a constant debate to either leave her to rest, or check on her. Then, a small creak came from the door.

"Mavis!" Everyone said in unison.

"Whats wrong? Why are you all around my room?" She questioned.

"Just making sure you are okay, my little blood- orange" Dracula said, trying not to sound too shaken.

She looked incredibly pale. More pale than usual, which freaked most of the residents out! Her shimmering blue eyes had became misty grey eyes. Something was not right! Dracula walked slowly towards his daughter, until they were separated by a large pile of vomit from Mavis. She broke down into tears. Dracula tightened himself around his daughter. He couldn't afford to lose her. Not now. Not ever!

"Mavis?" A voice called out. It was music to Mavis' ears. It was Jonathan. She hurdled towards him, and gripped around his neck tightly, not wanting to let go. Her face looked less pale, now she was around him. Her tears soaked into his clothes, as Jonathan tried to tame her shaken arms. Her voice sounded almost rusty, as if she was holding back a hurricane of fear and anxiety.

"I'm fine honey." She told him.  
"You look terrible. Here, let me help you."

He picked her up off her feet, and relaxed her onto a nearby seat. He looked deeply into her crying eyes, and gave her a face of comfort. He handed her a sealed packet, which no one else saw. She looked inside and kissed her Boyfriend. No one had noticed, what was in that packet, but Mavis thought to herself, that for Jonathan's sake, the packet was Negative...


	2. The results

Mavis lay, sprawled on the bed alongside her boyfriend: Jonathan. Her mind was filled with mixed emotions. What if she was pregnant? Her father would surely kill Jonathan. She was his prize possession. He would die for her. He would KILL for her. Despite her ever lasting pale face, Jonathan seemed to out do her. His skin didn't have any color left. He was more concerned about Mavis' safety rather than his own.

"I'm too scared." Mavis slowly admitted.  
"I cannot lie, and say im not either." Jonathan returned his confession.  
"Just do it. Get it out the way."

Slowly, she arose from the bed, her skin made her look like an angel. She slumped over to the bathroom, and locked the door. Isolated, she sat on the lid of the tiolet. She didnt dare take a test. She paced around, like a bull in a pen. She needed to know. Get it out of the way.

On the other side of the room, Dracula, wanda and wayne sat on the benches. They were still confused over what was going on. Wanda huddled against her husband, her bump hugely exposed. Her 12th child already. Wayne wasnt too surprised. He has became used to children around.

"Isn't the weather crisp tonight?" Wanda broke the silence.  
"Perfect weather for a howl." Wayne replied with a wag of his tale.  
"The moon looks huge too." dracula attempted to make conversation; get his mind off things.  
"Maybe we can-"

Wayne's reply was abruptly abolished, by a high pitched scream, situated in Mavis' room. Without having time to react, Dracula burst through the door to aid his daughter. She was laid on the floor, almost tearing away to floor, and anger, frustration and anxiety. Jonathan was laid over her, trying to calm her down. His attempts were failing tremendously.

"You can't die! I- I wont let him hurt you Jonathan!" Mavis repeatedly announced.

Everybody stood, confused but all the more concerned about what was going on. Wanda and Eunice immediately walked over and picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Can you guys please le-"  
"MOVE YOUR REARS OUTAA HERE!" Eunice interrupted Wanda, and everyone left apart from Mavis, her aunties and jonathan. Dracula tried to stay in, but was driven out by Eunice. No one, would wanna mess with her!

"Now gal, whats troubling you?"  
"You can tell us anything you know!"

Mavis looked up at her two aunties. They had always been there for her, since she was born. They were like the mothers she never knew or had. Her head turned to jonathan, as he handed her the small, but paper packet. She passed it along to Wanda, who peeped into the bag, and glared at Mavis. She knew what it was, and didnt know weather to comfort her niece, or let her wolf instincts kick in, and tear Jonathan's limbs off piece by piece.

Eunice was already out cold. No one paid much attention. Mavis couldn't take the pressure, she morphed, and flew straight out the window, up towards the roof. Wanda walked out into the hallway. Every creature was aware, and ready to receive the information. The bag was given to Dracula, which he slowly unraveled.

At first, he looked confused, not sure what the contents was. until he looked carefully st the result. His eyes widened. His face gave off a menacing red glow. His fangs outgrew his mouth, as if they were ready to feed.

"It isn't her fault." Wanda exclaimed.  
"I know EXACTLY who is to blame." He replied  
"And he wont live to realize!"


	3. The choice

Dracula's face stretched into an unimaginable shape. His eyes, morphed from a cool, ocean blue, to a deep, bloody red. No one could stop him now. He lunged himself into Mavis' room, and pinned Jonathan against the wall. Any more force, and he would have detached Johnny's head from his dangling body. Their eyes met, as they exchanged glances of both anger and guilt.

"Stop Drac. This is not a way to resolve anything!" Frank shouted.

"Please Dracula, put him down. It takes two you know!" Wanda continued.

"You know lots about that, wouldn't you Wanda?" Dracula sarcastically replied.

Wayne Growled in retort, with his wife backing off, offended. Dracula released the pressure from Johnny's neck, sending him into load moans of relief. He did not want to meet anyone's eyes, as he knew he wasn't wanted here by any of them. He did not care about the matter. He wanted Mavis. He needed Mavis. For moments, the room remained silent, except the odd whispers about Johnny by the wolf pups. Then, faint sobs could be heard, from the large window in the room. Dracula sped out of the window, and down beside his daughter. She turned her head, to the opposing side of her father. She felt too ashamed of herself. Jonathan could be killed, because of her foolishness. If only her father could see the potential parents they could become.

"Do you hate me?" Mavis Whimpered.

Dracula clung around his daughter, as if she had just been saved from death.

"Of course not. I cannot blame you. It was his choice. HE is to blame."

"We are both to blame dad! I wanted this as much as he did"

"You... You WANTED to have a child?"

"No, but... but we didn't not want to have children. We had every intention of having kids, just not this early."

"Certainly not this early! You are hardly even an adult yet!"

Dracula looked towards his daughter. He couldn't stay mad at someone he truly adored. As she grew, she was grown more and more like her mother, moth appearance and personality. Sometimes, it felt like she was still with them. Deep down, he knew she always was. What would Martha do right now? She would comfort her daughter, and show her the support that a parent should.

Late that night, a deal was made. Dracula agreed to help raise the child alongside Johnny and Mavis, as long as he could pick the unborn child's name. At this rare, and strange request both the new parents excepted. They knew that with some help, they would both become great parents.

"Do you love me Jonathan?"

"Of course i do Mavy, you are my Zing, You are someone that cannot be replaced, not in a million years."

She gazed into his hazel eyes, as her lips met his lips. Her jet black lip stick trading onto his lips. He removed the strands of hair from her face and held her against his chest.

"Everything will be fine Mavy. I promise!"

Little did Johnny know, that he should have chose his words wisely, as he couldn't have been more wrong...


	4. The transformation

Months had passes since the announcement of the new child, and all the residents were already preparing the arrival, even though the child was not due until 4 more months. Griffin raced around the rooms, making sure Mavis did not need to get off her feet. She didn't approve of the idea. She was after all 119 years old. If she needed something, she was more then capable to get it herself! She had progressed a bump already, which concerned Dracula and johnny, as it remarkable large for its size. It was about 3 times more large than it should be.

"I am not going to lie Dracula, she shouldn't be that big already?" Wanda admitted.

"What if it is twins?"Eunice followed.

"Don't say that Eunice! i couldn't bare to see my daughter having twins! Just the thought. NO! Not happening!" Dracula felt repulsed at the thought of his daughter actually giving birth to the child.

"Baby's have been coming out of there for a wh-"

"THANK YOU WANDA!" Mavis interrupted.

She rolled her eyes, and continued to walk towards the fridge, knocking the table while she was in the process.

"What are you doing sweety?"

"Getting some food! I am starving!"

"Will it not have something to do with the father?" Griffin Asked.

Everyone stopped and stared at the floating pair of glasses, confused. What would Johnny have to do with Mavis' size? She hasn't eaten him?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mavis asked.

"Well..." Griffin continued. "You still have not turned Johnny into a vampire yet, have you? What if it was because you were carrying a human baby? They would be bigger after all."

That suggestion quizzed them all. That would make more sense. Vampire babies were always smaller than average babies, so they could be carried by their parents as bats. As well as quizzing them, it made Dracula breathe a deep sigh of relief. Mavis might not be having twins after all.

"Is... is it dangerous?" Mavis stared, almost shaking. Her throat tightened as she waited for a reply.

"Shouldn't be. But no vampire has ever had a child with a mortal before, so i couldn't be positive that the child wouldn't try and take a bite of it's daddy after it was born."

Mavis thought for a while. She could easily turn Johnny at any minute, then he would be out of danger. That idea sounded perfect. She morphed into a bat, then flew straight to Johnny. He was busy trying to look after Wayne's brood, while also trying to research baby names. He noticed Mavis walk in, and walked over to kiss his mistress, but received more than her bargained for. He felt a pinch into his neck, as she injected her venom into her zing's neck. He hit the floor and felt a sudden rush through his body. It was the strangest feeling he had ever let out a large shout, witch alerted the residents. They all ran to the room to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry Johnny. It will be over in a second!" Mavis reassured him.

Everyone ran in, as Mavis was leaning over Johnny, with his head resting on her lap. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower. Johnny suddenly stopped moving. His muscled relaxed and he lay there, motionless. Then, his eyes opened and he raised his upper body up, as if he has woken from a nightmare.

"What did you just do?" Johnny Asked, quite angrily.

"It worked. It... it actually worked! Honey you are a vampire!"

Johnny slipped his tongue over his teeth, and realized two teeth had been replaced with two pointy fangs. The feeling was cool, at least in his eyes. He got up and passionately kissed with his girlfriend. What she had done, saved his life from his own offspring in the future. They locked eyes onto each other, as everyone gazed at the new member of the Dracula family.


	5. The Name

**NOTE: THIS SCENE HAS DEATH IN. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY UPSET BY DEATH SCENES IN MOVIES.**

Since the birth of his new life, Johnny felt free, as if he has been blessed with a gift. He had the most beautiful and cutest girlfriend anyone could ask for. Even more, she was soon to be expecting his child.

Since his transformation, Mavis has also felt different. But her feelings became more worrying. What if her child was a human? It may not inherit it's mothers fangs, or powers, Or her ability to live for thousands of years. She was often wonder if this child is what she wanted in her life. If it was mortal, she couldn't bare to see it die. She needed to take a walk out, clear her head from all of this.

"Daddy, i am just going out."

"You are going nowhere young lady, you could have that child at anytime!"

"Dad, seriously? i am only going for a walk for a small while. If you get worried, just get the wolves to find me, and if i am in danger, i will shout of the wolves. They will be able to hear me."

"Fine. just be careful!"

She flew out the window, and headed out towards the woods. She had always admired the woods, because they were bare, and usually free from humans. She had never met a human except Johnny before. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her stomach. She let out a small yelp, which echoed through the forest.

"That hurt!" She said to herself. _Should she call for her father?_

Another sharp pain hit her, but 10 times stronger, which made her drop to the floor in agony. She could feel her body tensing up on her, as she tried to regain her balance. There was no point trying. She was going to have a baby right now! She found herself panting vigorously, as she felt a deep burning pain low down. She wanted to shout for help, but she didn't have enough energy. This baby was not waiting for anyone. She let out a large push, which separated the baby from her womb. A beautiful baby boy. She wrapped her newborn up in her cloak, as she stopped it's tears. She had actually done it. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Then, more pain struck her. She was confused. Her baby was here, what was going on? She did what her body told her, and persistently pushed. Her screamed in pain, as she had delivered something else. Another baby. She didn't know what to do, She had given birth to a baby girl. But something Was not right. The child was not crying. It lay there, blue and limb. She panicked. She started moving the baby around, trying to help it breathe. No response. Her eyes welled up, as the attempted to save her young baby, without success. It was not alive. She felt her hart collapse, as if someone had ripped it from her chest. She lay the baby on the floor, wrapped in a small part of the cloak that she had ripped. She couldn't tell her father. No one should know of this in fact. She crawled over to a nearby tree. It's odd figure, made a overhang, in which she placed the still baby. Tears waved down her eyes, as she kissed the child, and turned.

"Goodbye Harley."

Her remaining child lay resting in her arms. She let out a tremendous shout for help, which was caught by Wanda's pricked up ears.

"Mavis needs help."

The gang sped in search of Dracula's daughter, covering all the nearby woods. Mavis lay there on the floor. She waited for someone to come, but she was too tired. She needed rest, just a small bit. She closed her eyes, imagining her daughter laid there. Everyone became worried, until, they reached her. She was sprawled around a tree, her baby in her arms, unconscious. At that sight, everyone gasped. Dracula ran, and picked up her daughter, while Johnny picked up his newborn son. He had his mother's streaming blue eyes. A son. They headed back to the hotel. Johnny received congratulations from everyone, while Dracula sped ahead to get his daughter safe.

Meanwhile, a young couple were walking by in the woods. Harold Irwin and Maria Irwin, were taking a late night stroll around the woods, until Maria overheard something strange, and very distant. A cry? A baby? She followed the sound, until it became clear and louder. And there, underneath a tree, lay a small baby, crying, and flinging it's legs around healthily. She immediately picked the infant up, and inspected it.

"It is all alone." She announced

"Well, we cannot just leave it. C'mon, we will take her home."

"What is her name i wonder?"

Maria gazed into the young girl's deep blue eyes, then looked up at the tree. Text had been carved into the tree. A name?

"Harley. Her name is Harley"


	6. The dares

15 years had passed since the 'death' of Harley, but the existence of her, was unknown by everyone within the monster realm.

"INCOMING!"

The young vampire slid down the staircase, and into the main hell, dodging, and knocking a new residents in the process, he raced for the door, but was interrupted by his father.

"Where do you think you are going Jacob?" Jonathan asked.

"I am just going to find Winnie in the garden,dad. She said she found something awesome!" He replied.

He slid past his father, and made his way to the garden. Mavis heard the commotion, and walked over to Johnny. They both rolled their eyes, as they watched him out the window.

"He is a teenager. They are all like that." Mavis explained.

"Must come from your side of the family." He replied, giving a small smirk.

She pinned him against the wall, playfully and kissed him. She loved him deeply, but could never tell him of her past. His daughter. It curdled away inside her, slowly eating her away. She had always wanted to tell someone, but couldn't face the judgement. She was dead. There was nothing she could have done. Or so she thought...

meanwhile, harley lay on her bed, reading the latest 'ok' magazine, until she was interrupted by Maria.

"why aren't you outside harley? The weather amaze overly and warm."

"I don't feel like it maria that's all."

"you never go out when it is ?"

"I just don't like the sun"

maria and Harold had agreed to make harley call them by their normal names, instead of 'mom and dad'. Much to Harold's dismay, they had also agreed to someday help her find her true parents; who of which they knew nothing about. Through out her life, they had noticed certain aspects of harley that were not quite right, such as : her hate for sunny weather, and her very swift movements.

however, harley herself had kept secrets from her guardians. Every day, she would put in her teeth, literally. At the age of 10, she had began to grow strange teeth in replace of her normal teeth. She couldn't tell Maria, because she would take her to the dentist, in the day. She couldn't go in sunlight, she would burn. She could last longer in the sun, before she burned, due to the human blood, which mixed with her immortal blood. She would have replacement teeth, which covered her fangs. unknown to her, she was like her mother, both with hidden secrets, which couldn't be told to anyone. They wouldn't understand at all.

Only time would tell...

Midnight had struck. The perfect time for a party. Harley, much like any teenager, was very into fashion. She dressed herself up tremendously. A small strapless top, which stopped just above her belly button, a pink and white mini skirt, which situated below her hips, just enough to hide certain assets, and white knee high socks, accompanied by her baby pink converses. she peered over her balcony, at Harold's . She landed on the bonnet, without a sound. She had taken gymnastics since she was 7, she knew how to move with perfect precision. Wandering through the streets, She caught sight of her friends: jeana and Nathan. Together, they headed to the forbidden woods, in which they would stay there for the night, as a dare.

on the other side of the woods, Jacob, Winnie and carmen, frankenstein's daughter were placing dares on one another.

"don't be a wimp Winnie." Jacob teased.

" I am no wimp, wannabe jock!" She retorted.

"well then, come into the woods with us. No one will know." Carmen said.

"yeah, until some human comes with fire, and burns my tail off!"

"fine. Be a loner."

jacob and carmen headed towards the woods, while winnie slowly trailed behind them. They would all be in real trouble if anyone found out. What would johnny say? After jacob's birth, it was against the rules to wander into the woods, it was thought of as too dangerous.

He couldn't have been right enough...


	7. The Reuniting

"This place is spooky right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, its... It's great. Can we go home now?"

"Don't be such a wound up mummy!" Carmen teased.

The three of them headed deeper into the woods, admiring the full moon above their heads, which made Winnie want to howl in excitement. But she couldn't. Her parents would hear, and notice she was missing. Every so often, Carmen could check behind her back for any humans, or followers, who would try to attack them. Then, they heard talking, and music. At first they were alarmed, but had a sense of curiosity. After all, Winnie was the only one in that group who had ever seen a human, and that was hard to remember. They wanted to see what they were like. Just for a little bit.

"MAVIS!"

Eunice's voice was heard through the entire hotel. Mavis rushed to see what the commotion was.

"They... They are GONE!" Eunice cried.

"Who? Who is gone?" She replied.

"The kids! The kids are gone! They have gone away, and i cannot find them."

Mavis' eyes widened. Her son was in danger, and she could feel it tingling through her body. She rounded up everyone, including Wayne's 2 sons, who were the best hunters,and ran into the woods, to find her son and cousins.

"And then, the ghost ATE the guests!"

screaming was heard through the group of young human teens.

"Please, that was rubbish. He would at least mess with their heads first." Harley scoffed.

"It was only a story gal, sheesh." Jenna replied

Jacob and the girls gazed at the strange creatures. They were confused. They looked exactly like Mavis' family. How could they be dangerous? Winnie needed to see. She stepped out towards the group, and she didn't get the introduction she expected.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" Jenna screamed. "A werewolf!"

"Ermm.. actually i am just a wolf, no human crap. I am not that awesome" Winnie replied.

All of them just stared at her in disbelief.

"So... you are not going to eat us?" Nathan asked cautiously.

The three of them just looked at the humans and burst into fits of laughter. They dropped onto the floor in uncontrollable giggles. Harley then noticed Jacob's fangs, which stood out from his mouth. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Carmen asked.

Harley edged closer towards Jacob, which made Winnie and Carmen step back, leaving Jacob by himself.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yeah. I come from the family of vampires. My dad was a human, and my mom was a vampire, then i was born. Why?"

She put her fingers inside her mouth, and pulled out two teeth, which exposed her two fangs, which shocked everyone. He stared into her Bright blue eyes, and had a thought of his mother.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Harley. I think... I think i am your sister."

"Impossible! When is your Birthdays?" Winnie asked.

"September 27th" They both said in unison.

They locked eyes on each other. They both had finally met. Jacob had always wanted a sister, but never suspected that he would be a twin. What were the chances of him finding a long lost twin in over 15 years. They were busy looking at each other, to notice a large light, and noise approaching behind them.

"Errrrr guys... I think we have company"

They all turned, and say a dozen men and women, as well as Maria and Harold, who were trying to stop the crowd. They all had pitchforks, bows and torches, which were burning bright. They were led by a tall big- build man, who seemed to be staring directly at Harley's fangs. As he raised his sword, the whole crowd gave a battle cry. They released huge muscular dogs, who snarled at them, particularly at Winnie, who gave a roar back.

"Run!"

Meanwhile, Mavis, Dracula and Johnny had headed home from searching for their Son and grandson. Tears streamed Mavis' cheeks, as she thought of all the bad things that the humans could have done to her little boy. Johnathan wrapped his arms around his wife, and gripped her tightly. He could feel that she was in pain, and needed to be calmed down.

"We will continue searching tomorrow, Mavis. Don't worry." Dracula said to his daughter.

"But what if he is... is-" Mavis couldn't bare to finish her sentence.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted, by a group of shouting teens. They gazed out the window, to see Carmen, Jacob and Winnie, alongside 3 other people, as they attempted to escape an unknown object, which glow was getting nearer and nearer. Mavis burst the door open, in which the 6 teens burst through all at once, tripping over one another, and dropping to the floor. They were surrounded by everyone, who looked at the humans and bellowed.

"Wait! You cant hurt them. They are friends of mine." Jacob announced.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Harley said

"Mom, did you have another baby when i was born?"

Everyone turned, and glared at Mavis. She cannot believe what she was hearing. How did her own son know that?

"Is this true?" Johnny asked.

"How did you know that?" Mavis asked, rudely ignoring Johnny's question.

Jacob pushed Harley out from the middle of the group, and into Mavis and Johnny. Mavis stared at the young girl.

"Show them your fangs Harley." Jacob insisted.

She lifted her gum, to reveal 2 gleaming fangs, which made everyone gasp.

"You were.. dead when you were born. You weren't breathing. I... I didn't know what to do!" Mavis yelped, and broke down into tears.

Harley hugged her mother. She had found her mother after so long. And it felt good. She wasn't understood in her old town, but here, she was accepted. Everyone crowded around Harley, and hugged her simultaneously. That was interrupted by a large thump at the door.

"They have found us!" Carmen Cried.


	8. The final confrontation

"We need to get of of here y'all, and fast!" Murray Announced.

Everyone knew they needed to get out. They couldn't go up against men with weaponry and expect to win. Not a chance! They bolted the doors, with the surrounding furniture. Wanda herded all the teenagers up at the back of the hotel, so they would be safe. All of them, except the twins. Harley was bounding around the stacked furniture, placing more items further up, then jumping back down.

"They shouldn't be able to get in now." Harley said to the group.  
"They shouldn't, or they can't?" Jacob replied."Well, you are meant to be the strongest. You do something!" Harley argued back.  
"This is no time for fighting!" Johnathan interrupted them.

Harley wandered back to the window. She peeped out, and witnessed the large screaming crowd outside the Hotel. That door, was the only thing stopping them from coming in, and destroying everyone inside. Harley needed to protect her new family. All of them knew her. They were just scared. Scared of what might become of them. Scared of what might become of her.

"I need to go out there."She told her family."No! I have lost you once, i am sure as anything not going to lose you again!" Mavis replied.  
"You don't have a choice i'm afraid." She said, and with that, she bolted for the stairs, towards the highest window above the human's heads. Mavis tried to follow, but was stopped by Dracula.

"Daddy! Stop her! What are you doing?"  
"If she is anything like her mother, she knows what she needs to do!"

Harley carefully peered over the ledge, to see flames roaring below her. If they didn't like what she had to say, her parents would witness her be burned alive. She had to do what was right. The took a deep breath, and hopped off the ledge, and onto the pavement below. The crowd screamed and took a step back, examining the young female. Her parents, grandfather and brother watched anxiously from the window, making sure no sudden movements were made.

"Please. Let me speak, before you kill me." She pleaded.  
"Kill the beast. Skin it. Burn it. Hang it in the central town for all to see!" One hunter bellowed.  
Wait! Let the girl speak." The leading man announced. "If we do not like what we hear, we have a right to kill the creature immediately. Agreed?""Yes sir, thank you." She replied.

Mavis' spine tingled, at the thought of them burning everyone she loved alive. She needed her daughter to knock sense into them, and quick!

"What do you see when you look at me, Honestly."

"A MONSTER!" One man said.  
"A DANGER TO US ALL!" A young lady added.

"Look past my fangs. You all know me. Some of you have raised me. Taught me the rights and wrongs of the world. I am just like you. I have feelings. Fears. And i am not afraid to show them! You come to a place where i am safe, and threaten us all. Did they ever come to your home, and threaten you?"

"No... not really" Someone muttered.

"EXACTLY! So why must you do the same. Leave them in peace, just like they have left you in peace. Face it. They are stronger, and tougher than you, so why scare them. They have families, children and loved ones, just like you. Let it go!"

Those final words made everyone quiver. One by one, they dropped their weapons, and turned away in guilt and embarrassment. They had discovered that what they had done was wrong, and they shouldn't have scared innocent people. The doors opened behind Harley, as both Johnathan and Mavis rushed to their daughter. Jeana and Nathan followed out, and ran to their parents. Maria and Harold gazed at Harley. Her resemblance to her mother was striking. Their bright Blue eyes and small button nose. They had found each other.

"I guess this is goodbye."Maria said to Harley.  
"I will never forget you guys." Harley told them, with a smile.

Content, they turned away and headed home, while Mavis welcomed her new daughter to her new home. Where she belonged!


End file.
